Nobody's Son
by xNumbuh Fourx
Summary: When there is no one left to trust, who do you run to? ZaDr! Rated T for safety.


Nobody's Son

This is my first Invader Zim fanfiction, so pllleeeasssee be nice :)

_Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did, there would be more ZaDr moments that actually mean something ;)_

**Chapter One.**

Finding out that you are a clone of your father is not what Dib wanted. All these years, his father _lied___to him. About what? About being his father. Dib had no father! Dib...Dib wasn't even human, really! He was a _clone_. That's not normal! Dib was a malfunction of Professor Membrane's, he wasn't what his _father_ wanted. Professor Membrane wanted a son who was just like him, and instead, he got Dib. So all these years, Dib thought he was human, was told he was human, was all a trick, a lie, just so his "father" could have someone to blame other than himself when he made a mistake.

But that's not how things went down at first.

No. Professor Membrane tried to talk to Dib about it. Tell him that he wasn't a mistake, and that he made Dib and Gaz because he didn't have time for love and marriage, but Dib didn't believe him. Why should he, after all these years Professor Membrane told Dib he was a child, when truthfully, he was just a mistake.

Dib slammed his head against the desk. He didn't sleep last night, he didn't eat, and didn't drink. Why should he? He wasn't human, hell, he might as well be a robot instead. "WHHYYYYY!?" Dib threw his hands up in the air and screamed to no one.

"Dib! Shut your mouth!" Dib heard Ms. Bitters yell at him. But, Dib didn't listen.

He didn't have to, did he? He was just a mistake, wasn't he? He was a clone of his father, a malfunction version of his father, but still, he was a clone. Was that even legal? To clone yourself and say that your clone is your son? And what about Gaz? Was she a malfunction too? Is this world even sane? If Dib is a clone, then, maybe, the world wasn't as safe as he thought it was.

Almost automatically, Dib stood up at the same moment Zim walked into class – wearing torn up clothes and his "eye" clinging to his real one. Usually, Dib would be jumping up and screaming 'He's an alien!', but not today. It didn't matter anymore. Does anything matter anymore, really?

Than, reality hit Dib, smacked him right in the face. If Dib was a clone, than how could he be insane? His brain – it really wasn't his brain. So what did it mean? Was he insane, or was he just a freak because he wasn't as human as he thought he was? The boy sat down again and let out a dramatic sigh. "Nothing makes sense anymore!" Dib smacked his head against his desk once again, causing Ms. Bitters to slither over to him with a sneer on her face.

"Dib! Do I have to call your father!?" The old crouch snapped.

_Father. _

Dib blinked and looked up at Ms. Bitters. His brown eyes narrowed at her, then his eyes trailed off to everyone else in the room, stopping at Zim. Zim's face was completely blank with question. But it didn't matter. It didn't matter if Zim asked him, it didn't matter if anyone cared. Nothing made sense, and that was all Dib really knew. "You could, Ms. Bitters, if I actually _had_ a father."

Once that was said, Dib stood again and looked away from his teacher. No one understood what he was like to be a mistake, to be in someone's shadow all these years, to not even have a real name. What did Dib stand for, anyways? It probably stood for something with the word Dysfunctional. Was there no end to this insanity?

Just as Dib was about to answer his own thoughts, the last person he wanted to see appeared at the doorway. "Dib, I need to have a word with you." It was Professor Membrane and for once, he was in person. The man actually thought this was important enough to meet Dib in person? And if he thinks Dib isn't going out there without out a fight, well, the professor had another thing coming.

"No, No I don't think you do, _Father_. Because, after all, I am just a dysfunctional mistake. Isn't that right, _Professor_?" Dib knew it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to blame the man who raised him all these years. Could he even say that though? Say that this man raised him, when he was never even home? No. Dib didn't think he could say that. And he never would again. There was no such thing as fair in this world, not when the man who claimed was your father, was really your creator, and the only person you can trust is your enemy.

The world really is a crazy place.

Absentmindedly, Dib walked over to the man who claimed he was his father, and prodded him in the chest with his index finger, "Why don't you tell the whole world who I really am, Professor? I may not be you, Father dearest, but at least I didn't lie about it." Dib narrowed his eyes at Professor Membrane, glanced at Zim once, and pushed passed the professor and into the hallway without another word.

All Dib wanted was to get out.

He wanted to be away from all the insanity, to be somewhere where he doesn't feel like he's a mistake. Somewhere where someone might actually notice the difference between Professor Membrane and himself. And so, Dib headed for the only place he knew. He headed to Zim's house.

Except Zim is at skool and not at his base xD

But its where Dib's going. Haha.

Anyways, hope you all like it.

I saw this DA drawing that showed Dib finding out his real origins, about him being a clone of Professor Membrane, so I decided to write a fanfiction about it, only with a hint of ZaDr in it. :)


End file.
